


Close Enough

by lesverymiserables



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, le cafe musain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac feels sorry for himself and picks up a wide eyed girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

She smiled at me across the room and I returned it with a smirk. This is almost too easy, I think. I let her watch me a bit longer as I finished off my brandy. I closed my eyes as the last drops slid onto my tongue. I counted three breaths and shot them open again. She was still watching. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I stood up from the table. Grantaire reached across and mumbled, “What are you doing?” But he was too drunk to stop me.  
I stumbled across the room until I found purchase on the wall beside her. Leaning back, arms behind my head, I looked down at her. She was a fragile thing, all eyes and lips. As I continued to look, I saw a blush creep across her cheeks. How did she ever get in here? All the girls in the bar were like Ponine; strong, dark and seasoned by the streets. But they weren't beautiful, independent, and intelligent like Ep… But, anyway, she wasn't here and she wasn't to be worried about. She’d made that very clear.  
This little doll must have stumbled into the wrong part of town. Or maybe she’d had a fight with her parents and was looking for a little trouble. If that was the case, she’d found it.  
“Courfeyrac,” I said, reaching for her hand.  
She looked startled, as if she didn't think I could talk.  
“Cosette,” she whispered, barely a squeak. Slowly, she placed her palm in mine.  
“S’pleasure.” I lowered my lips and placed a gentle kiss.  
She blushed even more and I tried to keep from laughing.  
Dropping her hand I headed towards the door. Throwing my head over my shoulder I said, “Are you coming?”  
Her eyes widened and she nodded heartily. Off we went.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come if interest is shown?  
> Ah who am I kidding.  
> I'll post at least one more chapter


End file.
